Tamping beam devices of such type are known from the prior art. In this regard, reference is made to European Patent EP 1 905 899 B1, EP 2 325 391 B1 as well as to EP 2 905 378 A1. Such tamping beam devices serve for pre-compaction and/or post-compaction of the paving material, usually asphalt, during the paving process. The tamping beam devices usually comprise at least one tamping beam arranged on at least one connecting rod, and a drive shaft which is connected to the connecting rod via an eccentric device and via which the drive motion is transferred into the tamping beam device. Driving the drive shaft can be effected via a hydro motor or electric motor or a drive gear driven upstream. Translation of the rotational movement about the rotation axis of the drive shaft into a tamping movement of the tamping beam is effected by means of the eccentric device. As often described in the prior art, said device may comprise a so-called eccentric shaft, the essential feature of which is that it comprises a transmission area which is eccentric relative to the shaft. Typical strokes of the tamping beam in the vertical direction achieved via known eccentric devices often range from 1 mm to 10 mm.
It has been found during the paving process that different strokes may be advantageous depending on the paving thickness, for example. Some of the above described documents propose the option of designing the eccentric device in such a way that depending on the rotation direction of the drive shaft, a first and a second stroke adjustment of the tamping beam can be set. Thus, by switching the rotation direction of the drive shaft, at least two different strokes of the tamping beam can be realized in a simple manner. If hydro motors or electric motors are used for driving, said switching of the rotation direction of the drive shaft is achieved in a simple manner. However, in this case, switching is often times effected very abruptly, which sometimes constitutes a considerable material stress.
As an alternative, it is already known from the prior art to realize stroke adjustment within the tamping beam by means of manual adjustment options. This approach allows a particularly wide-ranging and relatively precise adjustment of the respective stroke of the tamping beam to the present installation conditions. However, such stroke adjustment is very time-consuming and thus disadvantageous.